In connection with the fixation of sheathing, covering, paneling, or the like, to underlying wall panel frameworks, formed, for example, by means of a plurality of stud frame members, and upper and lower plate, header, or footer members fixedly secured to the stud frame members, conventional apparatus employs, for example, a multiplicity of nailing guns, such as, for example, as many as two dozen nailing guns, which are arranged within a linear array so as to simultaneously drive nails into the sheathing, covering, paneling, or the like, in order to fixedly secure the same to the underlying wall panel framework. As can therefore be readily appreciated, the cost of such a system is substantial in that the same entails the purchase and maintenance of the multiplicity of nailing guns. In addition, while the guns are movably adjustable upon the nailing bridge or support beam, each gun must nevertheless be fixed by operator personnel at a predetermined position upon the nailing bridge or support beam so as to in fact enable the nails to be driven into the sheathing, covering, paneling, or the like, and the underlying wall panel framework, at desired locations of the entire wall panel or wall structure. Such a process is both tedious and time-consuming. In addition, in view of the fact that a multiplicity of nailing guns are being employed, the aforenoted positional adjustments can only be implemented within predetermined spatial ranges in order that the nails are in fact driven or inserted into the sheathing, covering, paneling, or the like, and the underlying wall panel framework, in accordance with predetermined patterns or arrays which are often dictated by means of various building codes.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved nailing bridge wherein a single nailing gun can be movably disposed upon the nailing bridge so as to rapidly perform nailing operations along loci defined by means of stud frame members, or along loci defined by means of abutting sheets of wall sheathing, covering, paneling, or the like, in order to fixedly secure the covering, sheathing, paneling, or the like, to the underlying wall panel framework.